<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yunho by kittenhwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522813">yunho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa'>kittenhwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>good little boy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Frottage, Good Little Boy Hongjoong, Grinding, M/M, Mentions of exhibitionism, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So pretty,” Yunho murmurs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>good little boy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yunho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well...</p><p>so the album preview drops in 4 hours. if the song is soft, we do not acknowledge how horny i am over the title.</p><p>please note that everything in this story is consensual. the discussion and negotiation happens offscreen, but hongjoong has full power over the situation. he's just... a bit of a whore for it.</p><p>all of it.</p><p>:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yunho startles him, even though he didn’t mean to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” is all he’d said, but Hongjoong hadn’t known anyone else was home, so he’d jolted as if struck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho-yah,” Hongjoong gasps, hands still clutching his laptop. He’s been laid out on the couch, playing around with a few samples he’d found this morning, entirely focused on the composition he’d started toying with- he hadn't even noticed Yunho entering the room. “Fucking warn a guy, jeez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho looks a little chastised, but he continues to stalk forward, looking determined. Hongjoong watches him as he crosses the room towards the couch, swallows hard at the look in Yunho’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” he says again, all low and gentle like he’s making fun of Hongjoong a little. As he comes around the coffee table, he reaches out, picks up Hongjoong’s laptop and lifts it out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu—” Hongjoong starts as he places the computer on the table, but cuts himself off when Yunho leans down over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so big all the light is blocked by his frame. His hands dwarf Hongjoong’s waist where they push up under his shirt as Yunho settles himself over Hongjoong’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty,” Yunho murmurs, curving down over him to kiss under his jaw. His hands are huge and warm and they smooth up Hongjoong’s torso, taking his loose shirt with them. When he thumbs at his nipples, just a quick pass over them, the barest of touches, pleasure zips through Hongjoong’s body. He arches up into the hold, Yunho’s fingers curling down over his sides, onto his back. He squeezes once, bringing his thumbs back to dig his nails in this time, and Hongjoong yelps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you…?” he tries, but can’t seem to form words. He feels overwhelmed, like he wouldn’t be able to get away no matter how much he tried. He knows he would, that Yunho would let him go as soon as he tried to move, but the thought of it still settles heavy in his chest, delectable. Yunho gentles again, but keeps the pressure constant, and Hongjoong hums and squirms. “I wanna—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, hyung?” Yunho prompts, and his gaze is so intent. His face is blank, the way it is when he’s very concentrated, and Hongjoong both preens and shies under his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna, wanna come,” his voice is high and whiny already, and he’s so needy so quick that he feels dizzy with it. Pushing his hips up, he tries to get some friction on his already half hard cock. As he squirms, though, he realizes Yunho is already fully hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock is so big, and Hongjoong feels his mouth water as he tries to grind up against it. He wants it, in his hands, in his mouth, in his ass. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize he’s been writhing, making desperate little noises, until Yunho hushes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” his fingers shift where they’re pressed into his back. One of his hands slides further up his chest and Yunho shifts, moving so he’s straddling one of Hongjoong’s thighs. He’s holding himself in a way that makes it impossible for Hongjoong to get any purchase against his body, while still letting Yunho rock down against Hongjoong’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so big, never as apparent as when he’s got a hand wrapped around Hongjoong’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho,” Hongjoong gasps, hands lifting to flutter uselessly around Yunho’s arm. He wants to hold on, to have something to ground himself with, but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to touch. “Please, I need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yunho’s voice rumbles through his chest. He digs the thumb nail of his opposite hand into Hongjoong’s nipple again, and it hurts, makes everything so much more intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho squeezes both hands once, quick, just enough to show off how he’s got Hongjoong so thoroughly pinned. “You’re so small, hyung,” he murmurs, as if it’s a thought he has a lot, but is used to keeping to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong whimpers, the sound slutty even to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to fuck me?” he tries, arching as much as he can under Yunho’s big hands. He widens his eyes a little, mouth parting in a way he knows looks good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” is Yunho’s answer, pulled from deep within him and so low it’s almost a growl. “Would you let me? Let me have you wherever I want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Hongjoong is quick to nod, gasps when it earns him a sharp push of Yunho’s cock against his leg. He starts moving steadily, using Hongjoong like he’s some toy, some object. Yunho’s hand tightens against his throat, slow, as if he’s gauging how far Hongjoong will let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Yunho needs to question that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you let me fuck you in front of everyone?” His voice is breathier, but his gaze is unyielding. Hongjoong is drowning in it. “Let me shove you around on set at a photoshoot? Let everyone see how much you love it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong feels his eyes go so wide at that, and paired with the pressure on his neck, he feels like he’s about to pop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yunho says around a rough noise. “Wanna show off what a good little boy you are for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been so focused on the feeling of Yunho’s big dick dragging against his thigh that he’d almost forgotten how Yunho is playing with his nipple. It feels raw and oversensitive, so when Yunho grinds down hard and fast, hand slipping up over his chest to pinch his nipple, Hongjoong jolts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he pulls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain lances through him and he can hear how he’s whining, loud and high and long, eyes squeezed shut as he arches. Tears leak out of his eyes, triling down towards his hairline, and Hongjoong squirms again. Yunho’s hand curls tight, cutting off his air just as he leans down, panting hot and filthy against Hongjoong’s cheek. He ruts against his thigh once, twice, and then cums hard, whole body locking up above Hongjoong’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left in limbo for a moment, Hongjoong floats, until all of Yunho loosens. His hand slips from around Hongjoong’s neck, and he lets go of his nipple as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” he hums, lifting up over Hongjoong and rolling his shoulders. He’s so big and gorgeous, and Hongjoong feels dizzy with his arousal again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Yunho-yah,” Hongjoong breathes. His voice is a little raspy from the pressure against his windpipe, and it feels wonderful. He reaches up, making grabby hands for Yunho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yunho doesn’t acquiesce. Standing from the couch, his gaze is disdainful as he moves away. Hongjoong flops back against the couch, not even caring how bratty he sounds when he huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that,” Yunho says, as casual as anything, and then he’s ambling across the room and down the hall, leaving Hongjoong hard and wanting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>